Angle errors in the magnetization and/or orientation of the magnet material often occur during production of permanent magnets, in particular anisotropic permanent magnets. Keeping these angle errors as small as possible or avoiding them is relatively complex and can result in relatively high costs, depending on the degree of desired prism of the magnetization direction or orientation of the magnet material.